Una noche de luna sangrienta
by Zakuk
Summary: Un clásico de las historias de terror visto desde una perspectiva un tanto distinto.


Pos en realidad ese no es el verdadero titulo, pero si se los dijera arruinaría el efecto que deseo que tenga. Hice este fic al estilo de una creepy pasta asi que espero que lo disfruten.

Cuenta una leyenda cuya edad es imposible de calcular ya que se dice que es tan vieja como la civilización misma o quizás aún más. La leyenda es conocida por todo furro, se pueden observar referencias de la misma en todos los medios de donde se puede obtener algún tipo de información, periódicos, revistas, televisión, internet, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. La historia tiene su origen en el viejo mundo y al decir viejo mundo como todos sabrán me refiero a los países que están más allá del océano, en ese pequeño continente que a pesar de su tamaño posee las historias más grandes y fantásticas que se conocen y las que contare a continuación no es una excepción.

Existen tantas versiones de esta historia como furros en este mundo, pero a pesar de todo su origen ha resistido el paso. Existió hace ya mucho tiempo atrás una remoto pueblo en la frontera de un reino ya olvidado, debido a su posición geográfica era un lugar un lugar bastante activo gracias al comercio entre los dos reinos vecinos, se podía ver todo tipo de furro en ese lugar desde Aves hasta Zorros. El alcalde de aquel lugar era un joven canino algo sobrepasado de peso que disfrutaba mucho de la comida y del festejo, si hay algo que le gustaba era bailar al son de la música muy bien acompañado y cuando digo acompañado me refiero a un buffet o una buena pieza de carne bien sazonada. Así que siendo el alcalde se dijo ¿Por qué no hacer festividades más seguido? Dicho y hecho el alcalde comenzó a realizar actividad tras actividad, haciendo ferias, bailes, torneos, luchas y muchas otras cosas. Esto era un gran gasto pero debido a los grandes ingresos que generaba el pueblo sumado a la gran cantidad de furros que atraían las constantes actividades nadie se quejaba e incluso alababan al señor alcalde.

Pero bien se dijo que no todo es lo que parece y que no todos disfrutaban del auge de la ciudad. Algo que notabas apenas entrabas al pueblo era la gran estructura que se erigía imponente en el centro de la ciudad, su arquitectura característica te hacía intuir que era una iglesia porque en efecto lo era y no solo eso, también era fácil notar la gran cantidad de estructuras eclesiásticas de menor tamaño distribuidas en toda la ciudad. Si eras más curioso o algo perspicaz, te podías percatar que a pesar de ser edificios pertenecientes a la iglesia muchos de esto casi siempre tenían la puerta cerrada y no cualquiera podía entrar, de hecho los únicos que se veían atravesar esas puertas eran sacerdotes y obispos.

Estos hechos tenían una explicación, este sueño para los comerciantes y furros en busca de placer y diversión era la pesadilla más grande de la iglesia. Hacer dos exorcismos simultáneos, expulsar espíritus malignos de las casas y deshacer maldiciones eran el pan de cada día de todo aquel miembro de la iglesia que entrase por las puertas de la ciudad. La situación fue tan grave que incluso se rumoraba que había un mercado de artes oscuras y había maestros hechiceros y adivinos que son capaces de transmitir sus conocimientos a todo aquel quien lo desee. La iglesia en una acción totalmente desesperada envío regimientos enteros de soldados santos para combatir la amaneza. Todos en la sede central de la iglesia en el pueblo que era aquella gran estructura en el centro, esperaban buenas noticias y entonces un gran buey fornido de más de dos metros, con una armadura con el sello de la iglesia al frente y una gigantesca espada que estaba en su funda amarrada a la espalda del buey dijo que todos los rumores eran ciertos, horas antes los soldados de la iglesia habían encontrado el mercado de magia y no solo eso, encontraron una biblioteca llena de libros con encantos que también servía como escuela de ciencias oscuras.

La iglesia decidió que era hora de tomar medidas más drásticas que parecían absurdas pero en opinión de muchos que ahora conocemos lo que ocurrió creemos que debieron ser aún más drásticos, tal vez así si hubiera podido evitar tal desastre.

Una noche de luna llena en las afueras del pueblo, dos sombras desconocidas por la historia se aventuraron a una pequeña llanura más específicamente a unas rocas sin forma alguna distribuidas de una manera al azar. Las dos sombras movieron las rocas, una a una, hasta que encontraron un pasadizo que los llevaba por debajo de la tierra. Avanzaron por el pasadizo oscuro iluminando su camino con una lámpara cuyo fuego irradiaba una luz violeta y la llama era de un color similar. Al final del pasadizo había un gran salón muy espacioso con gran cantidad de adornos y decoraciones, hechos con huesos de furros algunos de ellos aún tenían sangre.

Las dos figuras se colocaron debajo del candelabro hecho de cráneos y huesos de las extremidades y comenzaron con un ritual. Todos estos datos se conocen gracias a que al día siguiente un grupo de clérigos encontraron el pasadizo y llegaron hasta el cementerio ilegal que ahí estaba encontrando también un cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

Se preguntaran ustedes ¿Por qué dices que no se conocían que o quienes eran dueños de esas figuras si encontraron a uno de los integrantes del dúo? Bastante simple y aterrador a la vez, su cuerpo estaba tan destrozado que fue imposible para las autoridades competentes reconocer de quien o de que era ese cuerpo. Su pelaje había sido arrancado ferozmente de la piel y la piel su arrancada totalmente del cuerpo como si de una siniestra manta se tratase, no quedaban suficientes restos para realizar un examen de ningún tipo.

Desgraciadamente este no fue un accidente aislado ni tampoco el producto de un gran cataclismo espontaneo porque un mes más tarde ocurrió algo similar solo que en esta ocasión las víctimas fueron ocho y sin distinguir hombres, mujeres o niños. Toda la familia había muerto de una manera no similar pero igualmente brutal y por lo visto uno de ellos consiguió escapar con apenas unos rasguños, su conmoción fue tal que fue incapaz de hablar al respecto, las únicas palabras que dijo las cuales fueron registradas fueron: ''Pelaje negro, pies duros como el cuero y de color negro, sin hocico y ojos rojos'' el resto de sus palabras fueron nada más que incoherencias y llantos por su familia. Se tuvo en un hospital hasta que se recuperó y luego se le dio de alta y fue enviado a su hogar.

Semanas más tarde el mismo incidente se repitió pero esta vez en dos locaciones distintas dejando un saldo de doce muertos y ningún superviviente. La milicia y la policía tomaron cartas en el asunto y se comprometieron a arrestar al o a los culpable de darles su castigo merecido. Esta más que decir que no fueron capaces de encontrar nada que les diera al menos a algún sospechoso o si quiera un indicio.

Tiempo después el incidente se repitió esta vez uno de los ataques fue contra unos de los edificios de la milicia y a pesar de sus armas y de su entrenamiento fueron incapaces de detener al atacante el cual no escatimo en acabar con la vida de cada uno de los presentes. La investigación no conducía a ningún lugar lo único extraño en el pueblo era que los sucesos paranormales habían aumentado drásticamente e incluso algunos practicantes de artes ocultas buscaban una iglesia para confesarse y buscar refugio cosa que por supuesto alarmó aún más a la ya muy preocupada iglesia.

Una noche la cual era iluminada por la gran y hermosa luna se escuchó un gran estruendo seguido de un grito de dolor. Un escuadrón perteneciente a la iglesia corrió al lugar mientras el sol comenzaba a disipar la oscuridad. Y al llegar encontraron una escena no muy distinta de las otras, pero esta vez había un cuerpo que estaba completo, era un furro que tenía una lanza atravesada en su estómago así que apenas y si podía mantenerse vivo.

Un testigo anónimo decidió escribir para la posteridad las palabras mencionadas por este furro en su lecho de muerte: ''Deben atraparlo, él es el origen de todo, no dejen que siga respirando o sino pronto todos seremos igual a él'' nadie sabía a lo que se refería y nadie era capaz de entender la tormenta que ahora los azotaba.

Toda la ciudad estaba horrorizada, ni siquiera las fuerzas unidas de la milicia, la policía y la iglesia eran capaz de ofrecer una explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Nada ni nadie estaba seguro, el misterio asesino no discriminaba ni raza, ni clase social, ni edad, ni sexo era una máquina de matar casi perfecta se decía que incluso el solo pensar tener una pesadillas con él podía matarte.

Los furros aprendieron de los ataques anteriores y observaron que el misterioso atacante solo salía en noches con luna llena igual a la que se asomaba sobre el pueblo en ese instante. Todos los furros estaban despiertos y todas las luces encendidas en espera de un ataque, tenían en sus patas cualquier cosa que se pudiera usar como medio de defensa o ataque, algunos incluso salín del pueblo durante esa noche y todas estas acciones eran muy aceptables pero no detendrían a aquel monstruo.

De repente un sonido parecido al de un gran roca cayendo. Luego de esto el sonido que hacía la misteriosa creatura al caminar. Poco después el sonido se silenció por unos instantes. Para luego ser reemplazo por el sonido de metal chocando y gritos de rabia y dolor. El capitán de las fuerzas de la iglesia escucho todo el alboroto y fue al lugar de inmediato, pero ya era tarde todo un batallón de soldados de la iglesia muy bien entrenados y equipados estaban muertos. El gran buey bajo la cabeza en señal de tristeza pero pronto su rostro cambió al ver una figura surgir de entre los cuerpos.

Era bípeda y mantenía una pose erecta observándolo fijamente con dos ojos rojos. La extraña figura se acercó y mientras lo hacía el buey lo pudo apreciar completamente. No tenía pelo en la cara solo en la parte superior de la cabeza, tampoco tenía pelo en las manos, el pelaje de su cuerpo y piernas era distinto al de la cabeza, el pelo del cuerpo y piernas era bastante liso, muy liso y de un negro brillante, en la zona cercana al cuello tenía un pelaje blanco y alrededor del cuello tenía un extraño objeto color rojo que al frente tenía algo similar a una lengua que descendía hasta perderse en el pelaje negro. Sus patas parecían cascos pero tenían la forma de un pie pero sin dedos también de color negro.

La extraña creatura no tarde en extender sus brazos y abalanzarse sobre el buey. Este no espero ni un instante y desenvaino su gran espada haciendo que su atacante se viera forzado a evadirlo, poco después la creatura se puso sus patas sobre un edificio y tomando impulso arremetió contra el buey tomándolo del cuello. El capitán no tuvo problemas en tomar los brazos de la creatura y soltarse de su agarre estirando sus brazos hacia afuera. El poderoso buey poso su cabeza sobre el pecho del monstruo y con sus fuertes patas lo arrastro hasta golpearlo contra la pared.

La creatura no pareció resentir el golpe ya que rápidamente uso sus agiles patas para propinarle varias patadas al cuerpo de buey, sus pies eran tan duros como cascos y golpeaban fuertemente, así que el buey no tuvo opción más que separarse y arremeter de nuevo con su espada, la creatura ágilmente esquivo el golpe de la espada saltando hacia la derecha, el buey enseguida soltó un segundo ataque el cual la creatura lo esquivo de nuevo sin problemas pero al hacerlo se acercó demasiado al capitán el cual con usó las fuerzas de sus patas de nuevo dando un gran impulso que atrapó a su enemigo en su cabeza pero ahora en vez de arrástralo decidió lanzarlo al aire y cuando lo hizo dio un gran saltó quedando a solo centímetros de su enemigo. Entonces con sus dos manos en la espalda arrojo un último ataque haciendo una gran herida a la creatura que cruzaba por todo su abdomen.

Ambos guerreros cayeron al suelo, el buey cayó de pie con una sonrisa de satisfacción y la creatura cayó sobre su espalda mientras perdía gran cantidad de sangre, esta se disponía a levantarse y luchar una vez más hasta que el soldado le cortó la pierna de un tajo y luego ambos brazos, luego de intercambiar palabras por unos instantes la creatura se devorada por unas llamas que aparecieron tan repentinamente como desparecieron.

Al día siguiente el capitán contó al obispo mayor sobre lo sucedido y sobre lo que la creatura dijo antes de desaparecer entre el fuego. En palabras de ese sacerdote el cual las escribió en un reporte enviado a la sede central de la iglesia el cual ha sido preservado hasta el día de hoy dice: ''La creatura me dijo que este no era el fin, que para el momento en que lo habíamos atrapado ya había contagiado a otros con su mal, cada luna llena sus semillas de maldad nos aterrorizarían de nuevo''

A esta creatura se le llamó El hombre humano. Muchos creen que fue solo una leyenda una parte del folklore de aquellos tiempos, pero es curioso de cómo sucedieron casos similares en todo el mundo y todos reportaron haber visto a un hombre humano vagando por los bosques. Este ser es descrito como un furro de tamaño alto, con cabello solo en la cabeza y a veces por debajo de la nariz o en la barbilla, porta un smoking color negro que adquiere durante su transformación, muchos dicen que tiene apariencia de un mono con una nariz no muy grande, con labios rosados, sin colmillos ni garras, pero que son extremadamente fuertes y agiles.

Hasta el día de hoy nunca se ha demostrado científicamente la existencia de estos seres, pero esto no ha impedido que haya historias y noticias al respecto. Ahora la decisión de que si existen o no es solo suya que tenga una buena noche y por cierto antes de que lo olvide tenga cuidado con la luna llena, nunca se sabe que se esconde en las sombras.

El nombre de este fic es en realidad el Hombre furro ¿Lo ven? por eso no quise decir el verdadero título. Este es mi primer fic con tematica en el furry fandom asi que me gustaria saber sus opiniones al respecto.


End file.
